


Three-Strand Braid

by Lumelle



Series: Three's Company (In Bed) [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may have taken Fíli a while to get used to the idea of loving two people instead of just one, but Tauriel is making it very easy by loving his brother just as fiercely. He can see her beauty now, the fire in her hair and the stars on her skin, and he knows the love Kíli holds for her just might be in his own heart as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Strand Braid

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note** that this fic contains sexual content, a threesome, and (culturally accepted) sibling incest. Please read accordingly.

Tauriel's hair was soft and silky in Fíli's hands.

He enjoyed braiding hair, that was no secret. He would have had his brother's hair fully in braids if Kíli had let him and the hair itself had cooperated, but Kíli rarely had the patience to sit still long enough for Fíli to get more than one or two simple plaits in his hair, and what he did manage to wind there would soon be lost anyway as his brother's hair slipped out of any braid or knot he could work there. There were precious few others who he could ask to sit before him with their hair down without causing a downright scandal, and they generally either didn't care much for braids or already had someone else to work it into their hair. His own was a poor substitute, and hardly allowed him to work the more complicated designs that he would have loved to try out, so for the longest time he had been tragically deprived of the joy of weaving hair into beautiful things.

Now, he had his chance, and he was not going to waste it. Tauriel seemed to have infinite patience for staying still unless she had somewhere to be, and she had enough hair on her head that Fíli was quite sure he could have worked on it all day and yet not be done. It was soft and pliant enough to be worked into lovely neat braids, yet not quite so silky and wispy that it would slip out of its closures. Ever since the first time Tauriel had allowed him to braid her hair he had made a rather regular habit of doing just that, spending countless silent moments running his fingers along her fiery hair and working intricate designs into its length.

This time she was not seated in front of him to allow for better access, lying down on the bed instead, her hair spread all over the bed like a puddle of spilt wine. Fíli had picked out a small section near her temple that he could work on without risking getting some strand caught under her shoulders, lying down next to her with his elbows holding him up enough to work on her hair. It was a simple enough design, perfect for some idle working during a lazy moment, and he doubted he would even bother to set a proper closure to it when he was done. He would simply let it unravel as it wished, would comb out whatever little remained in the morning, marvelling as he always did at the way elven hair never seemed to tangle.

His attention was focused on the locks of hair in his fingers, picking out the different hues in the strands, copper and fire and deep delicious wine. He was aware on some distant level that there was movement to his side, Kíli adjusting himself where he lay on the other side of Tauriel's body, but he didn't pay attention to the particulars.

"You are beautiful," Kíli murmured, the voice breaking through Fíli's quiet contemplation, though he couldn't tell exactly who Kíli was addressing without looking up and risking losing his place in the design. Tauriel, most likely, given that the last time Fíli had glanced over Kíli had been running a hand along her pale stomach. He had to admit Kíli was right there. Tauriel was beautiful, and not just for her endless strands of hair that were like spun silk in Fíli's reverent fingers. She might not have been a beauty by dwarven standards, but Fíli was enough of an artist to see the elegance in her long, slim lines, the whimsy in the scattering of freckles along her pale skin. They were stars, Kíli said sometimes, constellations for them to follow, and then he would trace his lips along the lines connecting each one and Tauriel would laugh before it inevitably turned into sighs. The sounds she made were beautiful, too, the laughter like clear bells and mountain brooks, the deep sighs of pleasure that made Fíli's blood rush into interesting places, even her quiet words in the darkness and the humming in the still of the night. She was beautiful, and she was theirs, and Fíli was lucky to have a claim on her.

It hadn't been that long ago that he would have thought it impossible for him to find anyone but Kíli so beautiful.

It was easy to see the beauty in his brother, in his One, when he had spent his entire life seeing it there. He had grown up adoring Kíli's carefree laughter and his apparently perpetually windswept hair, had admired the strong panes of muscle that grew to cover his weedy frame in adolescence, had followed the development of a young lanky dwarfling into something much stronger and much more attractive with a growing desire that he had only kept in control with an enormous amount of self-discipline and quite a few quiet nights of self-pleasure. Not many dwarves would have called Kíli beautiful, of course, finding his eyes too big and his nose too small and his features too much like those of a man, but for Fíli, there was no dwarf who could have been more beautiful. After all, this was his Kíli, his One and his heart, and if he wasn't the exact epitome of dwarven beauty that only meant he had been made especially for Fíli to appreciate. And yet, for all that this was the beauty he was supposed to admire, he had grown to see that in Tauriel as well.

It was because of Kíli, he supposed, like so many things in his life. He had first agreed to their arrangement thinking he might never think of Tauriel as more than a friend, if that, for all that he was willing to share Kíli with her for the sake of Kíli's happiness. He admired her skills in battle and was grateful for her healing, of course, and had soon come to appreciate her sharp wit and even sharper tongue as well, but those were features he admired in many people without claiming to love them. It would have been enough, really, for him to see the happiness in Kíli's eyes whenever he saw his precious elf, and Fíli had thought neither he nor Tauriel would have needed for more to spark between the two of them than their mutual desire for that happiness to remain forever and ever.

But Kíli was there, Kíli with the great big smile and even greater heart, who had loved them both with all he was and drawn them in until they had no choice but to mould themselves around each other to best fill Kíli's heart. Fíli had heard Kíli speak of her beauty so often, he had come to see it as well, the flame in her hair and the stars in her skin. He had watched Kíli's hands tracing along the lines of her body, and learnt the unseen tracks they left for his hands to follow as well. He had seen Kíli smile at something she said, heard them share secrets or jokes or kind words, and through all that he had come to feel all the love she felt for his brother. And when he felt such love, how could he not have loved her back, for everything she had given Kíli?

And if she loved him as well, why, that only made him all the more fortunate.

She was beautiful and so was Kíli, and they were the most beautiful together, when they melted into one another in a tangle of limbs and sweaty skin and sweet kisses. Fíli had been hesitant to join them in bed in the first place, had thought he couldn't stand to watch his One share such a thing with someone else, but Kíli had insisted and Fíli had never learnt to tell Kíli no. He had not regretted his decision, had been mesmerised by the sight of them moving together in perfect unison, and by the time Kíli had collapsed atop his beautiful elf-maid, panting after reaching his peak, Fíli had already spilt himself in his fist and felt no shame for it.

It had been a surprise at first, almost, that she would accept those touches from him as well and not only from Kíli. Certainly, they had agreed to share their lives because that was the only way they could share Kíli, but from what Fíli knew elves were no more keen on taking multiple lovers than dwarves were. Yet the first time he had dared touch her that hadn't been at Kíli's direct instruction, just his hand tracing along her side and her hip and her thigh, she had not turned him away or even questioned him. She had glanced at him, her eyes darkened and her lids heavy, and as she sighed under his touch he had seen the stars on her skin.

The first time he had spent himself within her he had thought he might altogether faint at the sensation, the pleasure of his peak mixed with the exhilarating terror of realising that someone who wasn't Kíli had directly brought him to such heights of sensation. He had kept his wits with him, though, had pressed shivering kisses to her breasts as he slowly withdrew from her body, and if his hands had trembled as he caressed her she had made no mention of it. Kíli hadn't said a word about it, either, had only looked at Fíli with such deep love and understanding in his eyes that if Fíli hadn't been quite so exhausted then he might have wept from the enormity of it all.

Things had developed since, had become more balanced between them all in bed and outside it alike. With time, they had gone from Fíli and Tauriel spending their time with Kíli either alone or together to sharing each other more evenly, to a point where Fíli didn't truly feel anything was missing if Kíli was kept on some errand or another longer than expected and he ended up spending a quiet evening with Tauriel instead. It worked out in all aspects of their daily lives, little by little. In the training grounds Kíli and Tauriel practised their archery together, Tauriel and Fíli shared their experiences with their respective twin blades, and Fíli and Kíli wrestled to the best of their matching builds. In the matter of politics Tauriel stood guard for either Fíli or Kíli or both as they were needed, or helped Fíli with his paperwork where she could and nudged Kíli into helping him instead where her language skills failed her with all the runes and Khuzdul. Among their friends it was one or two or three of them, however they happened to be, and Tauriel was already so well tuned to their shared jokes and so ready to return them that sometimes Fíli almost forgot she hadn't always been there, the way Kíli had been.

When it came time for bed the three of them shared it more often than not, for all that Tauriel didn't need sleep even nearly as much as the two of them did, and slept strangely when she did. They found their pleasure all together, in one configuration or another, and if Fíli found he was rarely anymore touching or touched by only his brother, it was less a matter of being unable to avoid Tauriel and more that it more often than not took both of them to truly tire her out. She seemed to know how they took to a challenge, making some well-aimed quip at dwarven stamina or boasting words whenever she wanted to get them worked up, and while it could be really quite obvious Fíli still wasn't about to leave her unsatisfied when she was so very beautiful in the throes of her pleasure.

And if there was another pair of hands on his skin or another mouth seeking his when he did sink deep into Kíli's welcoming heat, or when Kíli claimed him with all his familiar eagerness, well, Fíli was hardly going to complain about receiving even more attention.

This was another typical night, with all three of them naked and sweaty and tired, working through the last moments before Fíli and Kíli would inevitably give themselves up for sleep and Tauriel remained with them, singing soft words that carried themselves deep into their dreams. Fíli was quite sure his beard was still glistening with Tauriel's juices, his stomach still feeling warm where Kíli had thoughtfully run a washcloth along his skin to wash away the sticky seed, and he rather suspected he wasn't the only one still feeling the remnants of their love very keenly yet wasn't quite interested enough to try and move right now. This was fine for now, the warm, languid exhaustion and Tauriel's hair in his hands as he listened to Kíli murmuring to her. There would be time for a bath in the morning.

When another strand slipped from his fingers, causing the weave to come loose, he decided it was time to give up any pretence of wakefulness. Letting the braid fall down entirely, he stretched himself out on the bed, reaching an arm across Tauriel until he could feel his fingertips brushing Kíli.

"I don't know about the two of you," he murmured, "but I'm more or less asleep already."

Kíli chuckled, a deep sound that was partly smothered by Tauriel's shoulder. "That might be a good idea to follow, yes." His fingers entwined with Fíli's, the familiar callouses from the bow rough under Fíli's skin, and over their joined hands Tauriel set her own. 

Fíli pressed a tired kiss to her shoulder, his last one before sleep, and drifted off to dreams with his brother's hand on his own and the stars of Tauriel's skin dancing in his mind.


End file.
